injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Adam/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Let your guard down at your peril." *"You presume too much!" *"Only one of you remains..." *"Willfullness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread." *"You're weak hero! Your world suffers for it!" *"There's no place for you here!" *"Superman modeled his government after mine." *"We allowed no insurrection!" In Battle *"I have returned." - Intro Quote *"This will always be a world of dictators." - Outro Quote *"Shazam!" *"A curse upon you!" - Taunt *"You are not my equal!" - Taunt *"Naive fool!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"I will crush you!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"It's a good day to kill." - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Bow to your master."- Occasionally after throws with any character *"This is justice!"- Occasionally after throws with any character *"Insect!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Enough games!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"For Kahndaq!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Die Batson!" - Occasionally after throws on Shazam *"You're finished, Batson!" - Occasionally after throws on Shazam *"Not quite super." - Occasionally after throws on Superman *"My magic affects you." - Occasionally after throws on Superman Clash *"I will spit on your tomb!" - Clash with any Character *"Why do you resist?" - Clash with any Character *"No hero can best me!" - Clash with Heroes *"Feel the strength of the gods!" - Clash with any Character *"A criminal too common to live."- Clash with Villains *"My lightning pierces armor." - Clash with armored characters Defense Wagers *"My lightning pierces armor" - Clash with Aquaman *"You are a child." - Clash with Shazam *"Show me boy." - Clash with Shazam *"The wizard dies with you." - Clash with Shazam *"My power equals yours!" - Clash with Superman *"I will defeat you with magic." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"And I have the strength of Amon." - Clash with Shazam *"Silence boy!" - Clash with Shazam *"Control is not evil." - Clash with Superman Injustice 2 Story Mode * "If someone saw you..." * "We will, Kara. Just like you and I freed Diana from Themyscira." * "Gotham. Beijing. Moscow. So many cities, all at once..." * "A feeble plan." * "It's more likely you will die here." * "You're a naive boy with too much power. Much like the deceased Billy Batson." * "What magic is this?" * "Do not condescend, chimera. You may have two minds..." * "...but I have the wisdom of a God!" * "If your powers are restored, I should leave for Kahndaq, make sure its defense are prepared." * "The Rock of Eternity's magic hides Kahndaq from prying eyes--even Brainiac's. But I don't expect him to be fooled forever." * "Shazam!" * "You will submit, Kara Zor-El." * "You see the world as a child does. "Good" and "evil" are not constants." * "Their meaning's defined by those with power." * "Then we fight back. I must go to protect Kahndaq." * "Perhaps science is not the answer." * "I can drive the immense magical power from the Rock of Eternity through the gateway in Kahndaq." * "But I need an artifact, a medium to channel it. Something that can withstand the power..." * "Yes... That could work." * "The Rock of Eternity is hidden in a pocket dimension. I've refrained from opening the gateway to it since Brainiac's invasion." * "Precisely. Once the door is opened, it's only a matter of time before Brainiac attacks." * "Ancient ones, unveil the golden path to me. In your names..." * "Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen..." * "Let's work quickly." * "Grodd will not defile Kahndaq." - When player chooses him * "Come out, Grodd!" - After defeated Black Canary * "Face me!" * "I required no assistance." * "I've had my fill of Grodd's charade." - When player chooses him * "Your hubris will be your undoing." * "Exceptional is not the word I'd use." - After defeated Green Arrow * "Come along." * "We imbue your trident with a spark of the Rock's power. When its full might is released, it will seek out your weapon." * "Your thoughts will guide the wizard's power to its final target." * "A sleeper agent, to lead you here." * "The Scarab's gimmicks are no match for the Rock of Eternity!" * "Child's play." - After defeated Blue Beetle * "A true leader serves his people. You only serve yourself." * "My knees bends to no one!" * "Now, Grodd. Your punishment." - After defeated Gorilla Grodd * "SHAZAM!" * "There's no escape." * "You wish to fall? So be it." * "You'd have to capture me, Batman." * "And I've underestimated you for the last time." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Your power is trivial." * "Feel Aton's power!" * "I am Kahndaq's pride!" * "Quit while you still live!" * "Kneel before me!" * "Shazam!" * "Amon's strength pummels you." - After winning a round * "Hippolyta's daughter falls." - To Wonder Woman after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "Feel Kahndaq's wrath." * "Why resist the inevitable?" * "By eight, you will die." * "Batman will enslave you." * "You'll die for your treachery." * "You fight like a man." * "How long until you die?" * "I'm Kahndaq's king." * "You defy the gods." * "You're a poor imitation." * "Not bad for a mortal." * "Yield, woman." - Clash with female characters * "You must fight patiently." - Clash with Supergirl * "It's my turn to rule." - Clash with Superman or Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "For Kahndaq, I will prevail." * "Aton, give me strength." * "You're unworthy." * "I'll show you the Wizard's power." * "You won't get that chance." * "My magic will reign supreme." * "Famous last words." * "But I do not falter." * "Yet you are not winning." * "The Regime will return." * "A compliment indeed." * "Superman would disagree." * "I won't be your vessel." * "This surprising you?" * "Not while I'm breathe." * "Not until you're beaten." * "I will not resign." * "Do not speak his name." - Clash with The Flash * "Quiet, jester." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "With the bamboo hat? Yes." - Clash with Joker * "Don't you dare..." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes